Thin Patience
by exposedx
Summary: Sakura gets pregnant. That's fine. Food cravings slide through. That's okay. Moodswings come in. That's not okay. No sex. Satan is taking over. – SasuxSaku.
1. Prologue

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh INO! I can't believe this shit!" Sakura Haruno said, pacing around her room, her small feet sliding through the white plush carpet underneath. She folded her arms frowning, and pouting. "This cannot be happening right now Ino! I'm only 22!"

Ino Yamanaka shook her head while standing in the bathroom door, leaning on the door frame, "Sakura, calm down, it's not that bad," she said. She pulled her platinum blond hair out of the tight ponytail and shook her head free of the tangles and mini curls, "Why are you so edgy anyway? You always wanted to have one with Sasuke so why are you acting so incredible about the whole situation, Sak?"

Sakura walked over to the bed and plopped down on it, "I'm just scared Ino," she admitted, laying her head down on a purple plush pillow. "I can't do this on my own; it's too complicated right now," she fiddled with the fabric of the pillow, and looking at Ino.

Ino raised an eyebrow at her. She got to be kidding if she really is going to believe that. Ino walked over to the bed and stood in front of Sakura, "Sak, I'm not even going to believe that for a second. You have me, Tsunade, Shizune, and a bunch of other people, plus you're a fucking medic-nin for dicksake! You know how to handle these things," she sat down on the bed next to Sakura. "Sakura, this was like your dream since we were in the academy. Tell me what's really wrong," She said softly.

"What if he doesn't want it?"

The room got silent and Ino bit her lip trying to figure out what to say. Sasuke was a very unpredictable person. You might think he will do one thing, but in the end he does the complete opposite. She wouldn't think Sasuke would leave Sakura after this but who knows? Ino heard soft whimpers coming from Sakura as she lied on the pillow, Ino could tell that she was crying. She wouldn't ever think that something like this would really have an effect on Sakura. Ino laid her head on Sakura's side, softly rubbing her back to soothe her.

Sakura has been her best friend for quite some time now and she knows exactly how to calm her down or make her feel better. That's a bond that they shared; comfort.

"What am I supposed to do?"

Ino thought to herself quietly. What was Sakura supposed to do? The best thing to do was to tell Sasuke and hope for the best, either way she will be by her side with or without him. "Tell him. It's the only way to know if he's man enough for this or just a punk boy," She said.

Sakura felt her heart clench from those words enough though Ino made complete sense.

Later that night, after some cookies and ice-cream and movies and gossip talks at Ino house, Sakura's mood lifted, she felt better than before and didn't even think about Sasuke the whole time, until she reached her home and he was walking up the pathway. Her heart almost dropped once she saw him, standing there looking at her, blooded and scratched up. His raven hair was tinted a dark maroon and his face had splattered blood on it and his eyes casual like nothing just happened.

"Sakura"

She jumped from the sound of his smooth, deep voice and stared into his obsidian eyes. "Y-yes?" she answered. She mentally kicked herself for sounding so weak in front of him, now he's going to think something is wrong with her and she didn't need his stares or questioning eyes.

"Where are you coming from?"

She tensed up, she didn't know whether to say Ino's house or the hospital, either way they both were correct. "Ino's house…" she whispered timidly. His hard stare at her was becoming more uncomfortable as he watched her shift her weight. She slowly walked past him and up the pathway leading into her house, when she reached the door she could still feel Sasuke's stare on the back of her head, boring holes into it. She opened the door and turned the light on, allowing Sasuke to come in.

Once the door was closed she felt his arms wrapped around her torso area, and his head lying on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked, rubbing on her arms gently. Sakura froze, she didn't want Sasuke to catch any hints, so she hurriedly and made a quick excuse.

"I'm just tired Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke released his grip on her and grabbed her hand leading her up the steps, and into her bedroom. "You don't have to heal my wounds tonight, just rest." He said softly. He pulled his vest and net shirt off and proceeded to walk over to her bed.

"Sasuke…"

He stopped in his trails, turning his head to look at her, "Hn?" he reached for his Nin pants, tugging them down slowly. Sakura watched his movements carefully, studying his movements. She was scared to speak once she saw his eyes staring into hers again. She didn't know whether to tell him now or just wait 'till the morning.

But why wait?

"I….go take a shower before you lay in my bed! You're all bloody!" she exclaimed trying to hide her nervousness. Sasuke smirked at her and nodded going to the bathroom to take a shower. Sakura let go of the breath she never knew she was holding in, why was this so hard to tell him? She shook her head of the thought and pulled her clothes off and lied down on the bed, her back facing the opposite from the wall.

She closed her eyes, trying to think of a way to tell him. She thought about just flat out telling him but thought that was too forward and just changed her mind and thought of a new way. She really didn't care about his reaction, she just wanted to know if he was going to be there, or just leave her in the dust. She didn't know she was thinking that long until Sasuke climbed over her and laid down beside her. His raven hair was cleaned of the blood and was now damped and his chest glistened with beads of water. His eyes staring at her again made everything uncomfortable again.

"Tell me"

She froze at his blunt words. Does he already know? He couldn't have known already! It was too early! She panicked; she didn't know what to say now. "Huh?" she mentally wanted to slap herself for saying that dumbass reply. He raised an elegant eyebrow at her.

"I mean! Nothing! It's nothing Sasuke really it's just….do you love me?"

Sasuke scrunched his face up. What made her say that was unknown to him, but sighed once he realized that every time Sakura goes over Ino's house they watch those sappy chick flicks that gets them all emotional. He wanted to roll his eyes at her but decided not to anger her. He didn't want to reply either because he knew she was going to want him to go into detail so he just grabbed her hand and moved her hand to rub it against his face; a sign of affection and his answer.

"Would you…ever leave me, if I needed you the most?"

Sasuke frowned, where was all of this coming from all of a sudden? He kissed her knuckles softly, and rubbed his thumb over them. He stared Sakura straight in her eyes and saw that there were very tiny beads of tears forming on the edge of her eyes. Sasuke hated when she was upset or crying, it broke his heart to see her suffer like that. Whoever did this to her was going to pay. Painfully.

"Even if there was another person in the picture?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. Was she cheating on him? Couldn't be, Sakura isn't like that. He gritted his teeth. Anger was always forming on his side. "What do you mean?" he said dark and menacingly. Sakura whimpered a bit and let the tears fall free, gliding down her cheeks. "Tell me now, _Sakura_"

"I-…I'm sorry Sasuke….for not telling you…but..."

"Just spit it out Sakura." He hissed, feeling rage boil in his system. What does she mean she's sorry? What the fuck was going on? He needed to know right here and now. He squeezed her hand, and glared at her trying to force the information out of her.

"Sasuke please don't be mad..." she whispered, and sobbed lightly.

Sasuke growled out, "Just fucking tell me"

"I'm pregnant"

Sasuke eyes widen a bit at her sentence. She's pregnant? Sakura Haruno? Pregnant? He couldn't trust his ears at that moment. He was going to be a father…He cracked a small smirk. His clan is finally going to grow. He was happy as any man would be right now. He stared at Sakura as she started sobbing louder, covering her face with the pillow. "I'll get rid of it if you don't want it! Just please don't leave me Sasuke! I'm sorr-!" She paused after feeling his hands on her stomach.

"I'm not going to leave you Sakura…"

Sakura eyes widen staring at him, and she clasped her lips on his. Kissing him tenderly and lovingly, she was glad that heavy burden was lifted off his chest and she found her answer that she wanted. Now the hard part was going to come into play. She pulled away from the kiss and smiled at him genuinely.

"I want a boy"


	2. 1 month, 2 weeks

**Week 6 (1 month and 2 weeks)**

Sakura let out a sigh of pleasure after coming out of that (wonderful, steaming hot, orgasm filled) shower. After telling Sasuke that she was pregnant she felt like Tsunade on her birthday when Shizune gave her those cases of sake. She felt like nothing in the world could go wrong. She wrapped her pink plush towel around her and grabbed the navy blue and rubbed it through her hair vigorously, sucking the moisture out of her hair and walking out of the bathroom. When she stepped into her room she gasped lightly, Sasuke was standing by her bed in his ANBU uniform, wrapping some weapons up and that familiar bag on his back.

She paused and parted her lips, staring at him. "And just where the hell are you going?" she asked angrily.

He turned his head around slightly and returned it back to the weapons being wrapped up, "A mission," he replied nonchalant, and took his bag off his shoulder, stuffing the weapons into it. After he turned to look at her again, "I told you this the night before Sakura."

"No, you didn't!" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him, "Refresh my memory of when you said that shit, because I damn sure don't remember that!?" she exclaimed.

Sasuke stared at her for a moment, "I told you when you were devouring those damn brownies Ino gave you." He said. Sakura blushed at that memory, she did remember Ino bringing her brownies and drowning in a chocolate lust, and she remembered when Sasuke was talking to her. Oopsie…

She blushed lightly, "Don't blame the brownies Sasuke! Those brownies were fucking delicious, Ino-pig makes the best baked goods in the world!" she explained. She already knew that her answer wasn't good enough to fool the Uchiha, so she sighed. "Uggh, forget it. For how long this time? It better not be long or else I'm gonna' have to strangle Naruto's stupid ass for making you go!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, "Your language is getting worse…." He noted. Her blush darkens and she 'humph', turning her head to not face him. "We are trying to infiltrate the Sound country again. Naruto says that there is a scroll that he needs that should be still in the country. Knowing the village's status plus mine, we cannot enter as 'us' we have to make a disguise and not make anything noticeable about us. We have to blend in, act like civilians there. So maybe a week, or longer, depends on how fast we travel and our progress.

"A week!? That's insane! I don't want you to leave! Do you know how terribly bored and lonely I'm going to be if you leave!?" she exclaimed mortified. She walked over to her closet, throwing her towel off, and slipping on a pair of underwear, "Everyone is going on a mission this week! Ino just left yesterday, Hinata is still not back from hers, and Tenten is too cranky for me, I hope my pregnancy doesn't affect me like that. She is absolutely too damn aggressive."

Sasuke snorted, "_Right_…go to the hospital." He suggested, and threw the bag on his back.

Sakura slid her arms threw the openings of her bra, "I can't, Shishou told me I'm stripped from my duties until our child is born. Uggh, Sasuke can you do me up?" she asked nicely. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Sakura rarely asks him to do that, he figured that she was plotting on something.

"Sakura, I'm going to be late."

Sakura stomped like a little kid having a tantrum, "Please! It's only a 3 second job! Pretty pleaseeee?" she begged.

A sigh was heard from his lips, and he walked behind her, grabbing the clasps slowly, "The last one or the first ones?" he asked.

"The first ones." And he clasped the bra. She then grabbed the hem of his net shirt, pulling him closer to her. "Sasuke…I need another favor from you." She purred. She turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Well…since this is probably our last time doing a certain something….maybe it could be now." She whispered in his ear, going dangerously close to his neck.

She tenderly kissed his creamy neck, lightly licking as she went to the point of his chin leaving a small kiss. He unconsciously laid his hand on her back and his other on her hips. She smirked to herself (idk how) and kissed the corner of mouth

Before he went to the door she asked, "What am I going to do about the monsters under my bed?"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and sighed, "Sakura…you're a fucking _ninja _for fucks sake. There is no such thing as monsters! Where the hell are you getting these things from? Naruto?" he asked, his annoyance rising. Sakura really is trying hard for Sasuke to not leave and it's driving him insane at the moment.

"What the hell that's supposed to mean!? I _know_ I'm a ninja but I'm also human there ARE fucking monsters underneath this bed! They just leave when you're here!" she said childishly.

Sasuke growled underneath his breath, "When any other time I leave for a mission, them 'monsters' doesn't bother you?" he said.

"That's because I sleep with one of your shirts! Bean head!"

Sasuke sighed heavily, and turned to look at her. Sometimes Sakura could be so childish and unnecessary, like right now. First of all, she's a _ninja_; she took on worse things than a fucking monster. Second, the little gremlin is strong as 10 elephants, one pluck of her finger she would knock a whole building down. Lastly, she was a _fucking ninja._ Sakura stood there with her arms folded and glaring at him with a hue of soft red on her cheeks. She looked like she was about to have one of her childish temper tantrums.

"What the hell? Are these mood swings? Because you just flipped the switch on me several tim–What the-don't you dare start crying Sakura," He told her. A few sniffs came from her direction and then light sobs. He sighed, "Sakura….now what?"

She sniffled, wiping her eyes, "Sasuke the monsters…."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "There aren't any monsters, woman," He growled.

KNOCK KNOCK

Sasuke looked out the window to see his comrades standing outside waiting for him. He sighed, now he was late. He looked at Sakura, who had tears in her eyes and her bottom lip poked out, "Look," he started. He dug in his nin pants and pulled out a silver chain with a cherry pendant hanging from it. He stood in front of her and put it around her neck, "If there are any 'monsters' just hold this close to your chest, close your eyes, and I'll be right there, okay, I promise," he told her.

She looked down at the new piece of jewelry around her neck. It was simple but cute. She smiled to herself, Sasuke always found the simplest things to make her happy. Just like the time when he gave her a simple blue rose for Valentine's Day. She fondled the piece of jewelry in her hands with a smile on her face. "Promise?" she asked him.

He kissed her forehead lightly, "Promise. Now that we're clear on that, I got to go. If you feel lonely at any time, you can go to my place, I'll see you later and I promise to be back home as fast as I can." He said while kissing her on the lips. He pulled away and made his way towards the door.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun..."

He paused and his eyes soften, "Aa. Aishiteru Blossom" and he fled.

**NEXT NIGHT**

It was storming that night.

Lightening crackling over the sky, wind whipping through the town and harshly shaking the leaves on trees and other plants, rain falling extremely fast and vigorously, hammering the windows like rocks. Sakura lied in the Uchiha estate, in his shirt, and snuggling his pillows, hiding her face from the first boom of thunder that just rolled.

Sakura was scared of thunder; it scared the fuck out of her. Just hearing the roll of it and then BOOM, it wastes no time in dropping its load. She looked out the window, but couldn't see anything as the wind slapped the rain on the windows like a waterfall. The pitter patter of the rain hitting the windows didn't make it any better as the whole estate was dark and cold, and creepy. Sakura always found the estate creepy after listening to her thoughts about how his parents died here. And she was defiantly scared of ghosts.

She pressed the pillow closer to her, she pushed that thought away terrified that a ghost would just pop out of nowhere and scared the shit out of her. She unconsciously grabbed the necklace that Sasuke gave her yesterday and closed her hand around it.

She missed him, even if it was only one day. She still missed him.

She closed her eyes, remembering what he had told her. She squeezed the necklace tighter in her hands, "I'mma count to 10 first…" she started. She snuggled deeper into the pillow and murmured, "1…2…3…4…5…..6….7…8…9...10" she slowly opened her eyes, hoping he was there.

But he wasn't.

Another loud bang of thunder hit the sky, causing her to shriek in fear, ducking underneath the covers. This thunder was really messing up her image. She's supposed to be the strong, pink-haired medic kunoichi, that everyone loves and fears but right now she look like the old Sakura. The one that always needed saving.

She frowned. She always hated when Naruto or Sasuke would come save her, but they did. Like it was their job, but she never understood why she needed saving. She understood it was her life on the line but she could take care of herself….she thought. Sighing, she tried to push that memory back. She need to feel all depressed before falling asleep because normally when she went to sleep depressed, she ended up having a nightmare. She stuck her head back from underneath the covers and tried again.

She closed her eyes and squeezed the necklace, this time she thought about only counting to 3. She huffed, "Okay…1…2…" she paused for a minute, feeling a weird feeling in her stomach and squeezed her eyes shut tighter fighting that twinge of fear. "3"

She opened her eyes, and there he laid.

Staring deep into her eyes, water droplets' sliding down his face and on the ends of his hair; his ANBU vest wasn't on except for the net shirt underneath. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes but was happy all the most. He kept his promise that was enough to take her depression away.

She didn't say a word to him. All she did was wrap her arms around his neck and buried her head in the crook of his neck, breathing in the scent of rain, smoke, and cinnamon. She was afraid to speak a word, because it might ruin the moment.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck tenderly and softly. "I see there weren't any monsters." He whispered.

She already knew it was a smirk on his face. She giggled and nuzzled her head on his neck.

"Because you were here"

**Manee this chapter was full of doggie shit to me, it was too many emotions thrown in but this is what you're gonna see in further chapters but worse. The first trimester of pregnancy to me is a bit boring until you start showing and the real deal pops up, like the morning sickness, the cravings, the mood swings. So the next 3 chapters are gonna be a bit boring, sorry. :/ & sorry for any spelling errors, didn't feel like editing it, just wanted to publish.**

**Review?**

**:)) Ebony**


	3. 2 months, 10 weeks

**Week 10 (2 months)**

* * *

"I see it. Right there. Poking out. Oh my gosh and it's hard. Sasuke, look!"

Sakura lifted her shirt up, examining her stomach. She's now 2 months into her pregnancy and is now starting to show. She poked her belly button, having it suck in a bit, then boing back out. "I hope my belly button does not poke out like a nipple." She stated, laying down next to Sasuke who had his arm over his eyes and the other thrown over his abdominal. She turned to face him, pouting her bottom lip.

Sasuke didn't move, but spoke out, "What Sakura?" he asked. She whimpered lightly and traced circles on his forearm, leaning her head of pink on his shoulder. He sighed, already knowing that she wanted something already. It was kind of a normal thing now. She would just all of a sudden stare him down with her lip poked out and be extra close to him.

She continued staring at him, "I want vanilla cookies…." Sasuke's face turned into a deep scowl. Every time Sakura asked him something it always involved food– or the impossible. But this one was easy, because they had vanilla cookies in the kitchen.

"Yeah, so?"

She frowned a bit, "I always eat vanilla cookies with ice cream…." Now it wasn't that easy. Sakura was known for being extra picky when it came to ice cream, why he doesn't know himself. He sighed deeply, now he knows he's going to have to get her some since she was going to beg him.

"It's some in the kitchen,"

"No it's not. It's all gone." She threw her arm over his chest, snuggling her head into his neck, "Sasy-kun…can you get me some ice cream, please?" she asked him in an innocent tone. First of all, it's late. Second, he _just_ brought some ice cream for her this _morning_.

"It's 11 at night and you want some fucking ice cream? Did you ever hear the phrase, eating sweets before bed can give you nightmares?"

She glared at him this time, and he could feel it boring on his arm. He didn't bother looking at her because he already knew what she was planning on doing, so he turned his head slightly to the left. Sakura huffed and squeezed his arm, in a tight grip. "Get it now, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. "Sakura, its fucking 11pm. I'm not going anywhere to get you some ice cream. Now go to sleep, Tsunade wanted to see us tomorrow on your condition." He said leaning over her, turning the lamp off that was illuminating the room.

As soon as he turned on his side, he heard Sakura shift on her side. He mentally sighed, thankful that she listened to him this time. A few minutes past and Sasuke heard a soft whimper. He tried his best to ignore it. He prayed to himself that it wasn't her. But to his luck it was. "Oi. What's wrong now?" The whimpers only increased.

Sasuke sighed lightly to himself and reached over her turning the lamp back on. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to his side of the bed. She shoved her face into the pillow, the whimpers turning into light sobs. He _hated_ when she cried. Every time she cried he would always feel guilty and thought about that moment they shared by the bench before he left. He laid his head on her shoulder, nuzzling his nose into her luscious pink locks, breathing in her morning shampoo.

She sniffed, "I wanted ice cream…." She whispered out. She moved to wipe her face, "And you're being a meanie and not trying to get it for me…"

Out of all the childish moments she has, this one had to be the worse. "_Sakura_...it's too late for ice cream right now–!" Sakura broke out into heavier sobs, burying her head deeper into the pillow. One side of him wanted to just ignore her and go to sleep, but the other was screaming to just get the fucking ice cream. He sighed heavily, got up from the bed, and walked over to the dresser to throw on his net shirt.

'_Fucking ridiculous…' _he thought while slipping on his Nin shoes and pants, and made his way for the door.

"Sasuke! Wait!"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder, "What?" he said.

She smiled playing with the fabric of the pillow. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Sasuke sighed heavily and walked over to the bed, putting his hands on the bed and leaning over to kiss her on the lips. She giggled, "Thank you" she whispered to him.

Sasuke traveled the dark streets of Konoha, hands in his pockets and eyes half closed. First of all, who the hell wants ice cream late at night? He damn sure didn't! It must be a female thing, but

Sasuke knows better, just like Naruto, to not go against Sakura's orders. She may look innocent and sweet, but do not be fooled. She can change into a ferocious kitten in a matter of seconds.

When he reached the store, his mood already went south. There was already a long line forming. '_How much worse can this get?' he thought. _He walked in and went straight to the dairy department, when he was looking at the different types of ice-creams, he couldn't find vanilla. What fucking store doesn't have vanilla ice cream? He sighed and decided on strawberry, hopefully she like it.

Before he even left his spot something soft pressed up against his arm. He turned around to be spotted with a girl–and her boobs, all mushed together on his arm. She had purple hair and hearts in her eyes. He cursed Sakura for even sending him into this store and now for being approached my one of his many 'fangirls'. And this one happens to be the most annoying one of them all. Ami.

"Oh my gosh Sasuke-kun! Why are you here this time of night?!" she screeched, that stupid expression on her face never leaving.

Sasuke sighed, "That's none of your business now will you–" He lightly pushed her off his arm, "Get off." he said and walked off towards the line. When he reached the line he immediately caught an attitude. The line was like dumbass long. Now why there are so many people here was the question, but the fact that it was only one person behind the cash register. Second, who the fuck even comes to the store at 2am in the morning?

_What the fuckkk…this is going to be all night._

Again, he felt someone touching him. That's a number one rule. Don't EVER touch Sasuke (with and exception of Sakura) or face the consequences. He looked over his shoulder and saw Ami standing behind him. He sighed heavily, "What?" he asked more annoyed than before.

"Isn't this line just long Sasuke?" she asked.

"Hn"

"It's Inuku. He is always slow! He takes his time and _cannot_ fucking count to save his career! He's a complete waste of time and –"BAM! And there it was, it mood really drowned. She's more of a chatterbox than Sakura. For the next 20 mins she blew his head off about nothing in practically, more about herself self and things she does. Sasuke could care less honestly.

There was an empty space in front of him so he walked up, filling it in. The line was getting shorter but he was still far away from the counter. Ami still stood behind him, asking thousands of questions and talking. He wanted to knock her straight out but Sasuke was a gentleman…err polite. He had respect for women but he just doesn't know how to be nice to them. Weird, huh?

"Excuse me there fella! You're in my spot! Move it!"

He turned to look at the old woman who came out of nowhere. She looked about around her 70's, gray hair, wrinkly skin, short, barely can move, and had a cart that was full of the entire fucking store. "This is not your spot." He said in a serious tone.

She bumped him with the cart, "Yes this was! I was standing here before you!" she exclaimed.

Sasuke was defiantly not disrespectful to the elderly but this lady was pushing his nerves. "Then why weren't you standing here? Obviously you weren't here, now excuse me," he said and turned his head.

"Why you disrespectful little runt!" she said and grabbed her cane out of the cart. "I'mma show you something here! I used to be a black belt in karate and judo! I also–"Sasuke interrupted her.

"Look here lady. I've been standing here for 20 _long fucking _mins. IT's 2am in the morning and I'm _fucking _tired. Now will you please shut up and get your ass in the back of the line? Because I seriously don't care about you being a black belt, so go save that shit for someone else." He told her in a tone that could give children nightmares.

Everyone in the store stopped what they were doing and was now paying attention to the scene that just unfolded between him and the old lady. The lady old stood there with her mouth opened in disbelief. "Why you–!" she hit Sasuke on top of her head with the cane.

Sasuke dodged the second blow she was throwing to him and snatched it out of her hands throwing it on the floor. He didn't realize the line turned into a circle surrounding them, some cheering and some yelling in anger. The old lady now balled up her fist and was now aiming for a strike. Sasuke dodged again and this time backed away from her.

"Don't move back now bitch! C'mon! Grandma got hands ya' know!"

The aching pain on the right side of Sasuke's head was pounding like a herd of cattle. He couldn't believe himself for even stooping this low to an old lady and _damn near_ beat the old lady up. All of this was just plain idiotic and childish and all he wanted to do right now was lay down next to his blossom and fall asleep. Sasuke dodged a punch the lady threw at him. The fact that this place just turned into a wrestling match was hysterical but to Sasuke it was plain fucking annoying.

"Enough!" he yelled, silencing the crowd.

Sasuke activated his sharingan, trapping the old lady into a light genjutsu and then escaped the tight circle, threw a few bills on the counter and walked out of the store. Sasuke let out a breath of air once he reached the outside. He just lost some respect from elderly folks because of that. Sasuke was shocked to himself that he didn't snap.

'_Must be that stupid therapy shit Sakura tries to give me,' _he thought.

When he reached his home, he didn't bother going through the door, he jumped into the window sill and opened the window slowly, seeing that Sakura was still lying down and most likely sleep. When he climbed in, he heard Sakura stir in her sleep, then yawn, "Sasuke-kun?"

"Here's your stupid ice-cream," he said and threw it on the bed next to her.

He started stripping his clothes back off, and laid down next to her on the bed. "Thank you Sasuke but..." she started. She lifts up the container of ice-cream and read the label, "I'm not hungry no more"

Sasuke felt his brain shatter at her words. So basically Sasuke spent almost an hour in a store, waiting forever to be waited on and almost getting arrested for fighting an old woman and now she tells him that she doesn't want it anymore. Sasuke could feel his blood boil and his anger rise.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke could feel now that this was going to be a long 9 months that he has ever witnessed.

* * *

**Took me forever but here. Just tell me if you like it. (Excuse the spelling and grammar errors. Didn't feel like revising.)**

**:)) Ebony**


End file.
